


Shower Sex

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Shower Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond proves to M that rumours about his death have been greatly exaggerated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _In Skyfall when Bond returns from the dead and breaks into M's house. M says something along the lines of "Well you're not sleeping here!" I would like to see something on the premise of Bond replying "who said anything sleeping" Of course M would wonder out loud about his ability to keep it up, given the alcohol consumption! The dirtier the better please._  
>  Disclaimer: If I says it's mine, do I get to keep Dench!M?  
> Spoilers: Skyfall

"Well you're not sleeping here!" M said firmly.

Bond lifted an eyebrow. "Who said anything about sleeping?" He smirked at her, his teeth white against his dirty, suntanned face.

She snorted. "Knowing you, you've been boozing merrily while you've been dead. Sure you could keep it up?"

The smirk became a full-blown grin. "Only one way to find out," he said.

"You need a shower," she repeated, turning away. She looked back over her shoulder as she reached the doorway, lifting an eyebrow, and he crossed the room in only a couple of strides. She felt his fingertips slide down her spine as he caught up with her and suppressed a shudder of desire. Even filthy, unshaven, and reeking of whatever he'd been drinking, he still oozed sex-appeal, and he clearly hadn't forgotten how to touch a woman to turn her on. She turned towards him, shoving him up against the wall and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip as she pressed her body firmly against his. She wasn't surprised to find him already erect, nor was she surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, then span them around, pushing her back against the wall. She felt his hand tugging at her knickers and she spread her legs as they slithered to the floor. 

Bond freed his cock, then picked M up to negate their height difference, before thrusting inside her. She moaned; he was bigger than she'd anticipated, and although she was wet, she was also tight.

"You all right?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

She was surprised that he asked, but gave a quick nod before wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. They kissed savagely, biting at each other as he fucked her deep and hard. M came fast, far too aroused to last, but Bond was close behind, grunting as he filled her pussy with his spunk.

He lowered her carefully to the floor, his face almost expressionless but for a glimmer of what appeared to be shame.

"What's wrong?" she asked, touching his arm.

"I shouldn't have done that." He sounded genuinely regretful, which was unexpected.

"I started it," she pointed out.

"Even so – " he began.

"James," she said, exasperated but fond. "You still need that shower, but now so do I." She took hold of his wrist and led him to the bathroom.

He looked lost, she thought as she helped him to undress; she hoped it was only temporary, because if ever she'd needed Bond, it was now.

"Are you going to just stand there and watch?" she chided him. "Time was, you wouldn't hesitate to get a woman naked. Or can't you bear the thought of seeing an old wrinkly without clothes?"

He looked horrified, as if she'd struck him. "You're not an old wrinkly!" He stepped up to her and unfastened her necklace, laying it aside with care, then he moved behind her to unzip her dress. She felt his teeth graze her bare shoulder, and was only mildly surprised to feel herself growing wet again. He tossed her dress aside, then unfastened her bra and dropped it on top of the discarded dress. She shivered as he took hold of her breasts as he stood behind her, and began squeezing and pinching her nipples.

"Cold?" he asked, his voice low again.

"No, aroused." 

His right hand slid down over her belly and between her legs, and she couldn't help groaning when he pushed two fingers into her pussy. His left hand continued to toy with her breasts, and his mouth was busy on her neck and shoulders as he kissed, licked and bit her. She soon found herself coming hard, her inner muscles clenching tightly around his hand and her legs almost buckling with the strength of the orgasm Bond elicited. He held her up, stroking her more gently as she shuddered through the aftershocks.

"Christ!" The exclamation slipped out unintentionally as he eased his hand free, and she felt him smile against her skin.

He moved around in front of her, then knelt down. She quirked an eyebrow, puzzled as to what he was doing, until he eased her thighs apart again and leaned in to draw his tongue up her skin, cleaning away her juices. He lifted her left leg to rest on his shoulder so that he could more easily access her pussy with his mouth; M had to clutch at his head to keep her balance, and she couldn't help pressing him forward as he drove her to another orgasm.

When Bond finally stood up again, she could see he was semi-erect again, and took that as a positive sign. She grabbed his hand and led him into the shower cubicle. He turned it on and angled the shower head so it covered them both. M grabbed a bottle of shower gel and began rubbing it into his chest and arms, then his hips, thighs and lower legs. She knelt at his feet, then leaned in to take the head of his cock into her mouth, and he groaned.

"Christ, M! Have you any idea how many times I've fantasised about you doing that while I've been wanking?" 

She allowed his prick to slip out of her mouth, but kept hold of the base as she looked up at him. "No. How many?" She was genuinely curious to know.

He gave a half-shrug, now looking somewhat embarrassed. "I don't actually know, but often," he answered.

She smirked, then took his length back into her mouth, continuing to suck and stroke his cock until he was fully hard again. She got to her feet, then turned away from him and grabbed the rail across the back wall, spreading her legs. She glanced over her shoulder at Bond, and he shook his head slightly, then moved behind her and grasped her left hip. He used his right hand to guide his prick inside her pussy, then grabbed her other hip before beginning to thrust.

"Do you allow all your double-oh agents to fuck you?" Bond asked, his tone seeming casual. M wasn't fooled though: she knew that at this precise moment, her answer mattered a great deal to him.

"You're the first," she told him. "It'd be unprofessional of me to make a habit of it."

"Who else in the office would you fuck if you could?"

M tutted. "I'm not telling you that. That'd be like giving fireworks to a small child – highly dangerous."

Bond stopped thrusting, his body pressed tight against M's. "Oh, go on," he said in a wheedling tone. "I want to fantasise about you and whoever it is while I wank."

"Certainly not." While she did like the idea of him fantasising about her, she wouldn't dream of telling him that she'd like to fuck Bill Tanner or Eve Moneypenny – or better yet, engage in a foursome with them and Bond as well. She tightened her pussy muscles around his prick to encourage him to resume fucking her, and he grunted, then began to move again.

"But there is someone?" he persisted.

"You might think that, I couldn't possibly comment," she retorted, and heard him snort with laughter at the quotation. Then she was coming with a groan of pleasure, which grew louder as Bond emptied himself inside her.

Afterwards they retired to M's bed, and she noted that Bond was looking a good deal more human now: sex and a shower, she thought sleepily – the best way to make any man, and many women, feel better about themselves.

As she lay curled up on her side, with Bond spooned up behind her, she felt sure he'd want to fuck her again: his cock was already semi-erect against her arse, and his right hand rested on her inner thigh, as if he might plunge two fingers inside her at a moment's notice. The thought was not an unpleasant one, but she couldn't help hoping that he'd let her get at least few hours sleep beforehand.

"Goodnight, M."

"Goodnight James."


End file.
